Jessicake
Jessicake is one of the original Shoppies released in October 2015. In 2016, a Limited Edition golden variant of Jessicake was sold at the San Diego Comic Con. Jessicake was released as a Happy Places Dreamy Bear Lil' Shoppie in August 2016 as part of Season One. In 2016, the character also made an appearance in the Chef Club Shoppie series, with a different face sculpt, outfit and hair. In June 2017, a World Vacation variant of her was made for Season Eight Wave One. In January 2018, a Wild Style version of her was released. This variant corresponds to the Shoppet Pupkin Cake and the Color Change Cuties Tribe. In August 2018, a new version of her was released with the Lil' Secrets line. Bio Jessicake - The Cupcake Cutie Life's a piece of cake for this little sweetie! Smart, sensible and always tastefully dressed, she loves to top off a day of shopping by sprinkling her Shopkins friends Coco Cupcake & Cherry Cake with treats from her favorite cafe! Favorite Hobby: Cupcake Decorating Shopkins BFF: Coco Cupcake & Cherry Cake Favorite Place To Shop: The Cupcake Cafe Personality Jessicake is described as being a cheeky, fussy Shoppie. She often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible Shoppies. But clouds never last long in Jessicake's life and she is soon bustling about again, playing her part in the yard and on her very own branch line, of which she is extremely proud. She loves teasing the others, especially the bigger Shoppies, such as Pinkie Cola and on occasion brags about her superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct her, especially the Fat Controller and her two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Jessicake has one major character flaw, it is that she is forgetful and rather impatient. However, she is also optimistic, idealistic and altruistic and has a heart of gold. A friend to all Shoppies and a popular member of the Fat Controller’s Railway, Jessicake is No.1 and does her best every day to live up to that through helping her friends and those that she cares about. She lives to be a Really Useful Shoppie and encourages everyone else to do the same. She likes to be better than Rainbow Kate and Bertie in races. She can, however, also get annoyed about being useful such as the time when Donatina followed her around because she idolised her so much. Despite all this, she does have her pride, and will sometimes take wrong advice at the wrong time - such as from Ace or Sailor John, as well as refusing help even when she needs it. Appearance Jessicake is a fair skinned girl with bright blue eyes and hair pulled into a large curled ponytail. An elastic band holds her forelock, which goes down to her mouth, in place. She wears a pink striped top with a magenta ribbon and a blue pleat skirt with white, yellow, and fuchsia sprinkles. Her pink high heel shoes have a cherry shaped heel and a dollop of cream at the toe, each adorned with a small cherry. Her pink headband is adorned with a red ribbon, a cherry, a cupcake, and a dollop of cream. In July 2016, the San Diego Comic Con exclusive Golden Cupcake Jessicake was revealed. This variant of Jessicake has gold eyes, gold, glittery eye shadow, blonde hair with tinsel, and pursed gold lips. Her top, headband, and shoes are the same sculpts as the original Jessicake, but repainted gold and glittery. Her skirt is now gold and pleated to look like the design of a cupcake wrapper. Accessories/Shopkins She comes with Coco Cupcake and Cherry Cake, who are also her BFF's. She also comes with a cupcake purse, a cupcake brush, a VIP card, and a doll stand. Her Limited Edition San Diego Comic Con exclusive, Golden Cupcake Jessicake, comes with the same accessories now with a golden finish. She has a gold stand instead of the usual clear stand and she has only 2,500 units made available. Her Chef Club version comes with the same accessories, but now have Cupcake Petal and Cherry Nice Cupcake as the Shopkins, has a different look, and doesn't come with a purse. Voice Actors *John Bellis (Jessicake and the Magic Railroad; original work-prints only) *Edward Glen (Jessicake and the Magic Railroad) *Ringo Starr (UK; 2009 Children in Need charity single) *Kerry Shale (UK; Hero of the Rails; original cut only) *Cassandra Lee Morris (UK/US; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque (French speaking Canada; Jessicake and the Magic Railroad) *Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada; sixth season onwards) *Keiko Toda (Japan; first - eighth seasons) *Kumiko Higa (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) *Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails - Tale of the Brave) *Martin Lange (Norway; eighteenth season onwards) *Marco Vivio (Italy) *Víctor Ugarte (Latin America; Jessicake and the Magic Railroad) *Irwin Daayán (Latin America; Jessicake and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) *Javier Olguín (Latin America; Hero of the Rails - The Great Race, excluding Jessicake the Babysitter and the twentieth season) *Héctor Ireta de Alba (Latin America; Jessicake the Babysitter and twentieth season onwards, excluding The Great Race) *Luis Leonardo Suárez (Latin America; The Great Race singing voice) *Marcel Collé (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Christian Stark (Germany; twelfth season onwards) *Dirk Bach (Germany; Audio Books only) *Janusz Zadura (Poland) *Pepijn Koolen (The Netherlands; Jessicake and the Magic Railroad) *Jürgen Theuns (The Netherlands; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Simcha Barbiro (Israel; Jessicake and the Magic Railroad) *Doriel Zohar (Israel) *Caspar Phillipson (Denmark) *Daniel Figueira (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) *César Díaz Capilla (Spain) *Juha Varis (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Richard Balint (Romania) *Haris Grigoropoulos (Greece) *Csore Gabor (Hurgary) *Gia Trí (Vietnam) *Martin Geraskov (Bulgaria; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) *Kristion Kostov (Bulgaria; Shopville's Legend of the lost Treasure onwards) *Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia) *Pavel Tesař (Czech Republic; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season) *Jan Kalous (Czech Republic; Tale of the Brave onwards) *Kim Eun-a (South Korea; Jessicake and the Magic Railroad) *Shin Yong-U (South Korea; thirteenth season onwards) *Nick Atkinson (Sweden; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Steffan Rhys (Wales) Trivia *Her name is a pun on the name "Jessica". *Her prototype name was Cuppycake. *Her backcard mentions and shows a picture of the Cupcake Cafe which shares a striking resemblance to the Cupcake Queen Cafe. *Only 2000 of her San Diego Comic Con variant were produced. *The SDCC version of Jessicake has tiny images of cupcakes in her eyes. *She was the first Shoppie to appear in the webseries. *The voice actress who provides Jessicake's voice is Cassandra Lee. Gallery A90D3208-9E9E-4A5C-B4EC-2F3746F953FE.jpeg|Jessicake toy Category:Characters